Quests
Main One Old Friend: ''' '''There's a first time for everything Quest Text: Don't consider your staff as food! Now take these materials, have your staff craft you a sharpened branch. Reward: 2000G, Branch x10, New Map (Beginner's Forest/Easy), New Recipe(Wood Armor, Wooden Helmet, Wood Stick) Quest Text: Upgrade one Forge to Dingding Forge, Reward: Quest Text: I want 60000G back. Reward: New Adventure Map Pray for the weak Quest Text: ''You have learned how to craft weapons, but you also need to know how to collect the materials! Send your staff to overcome 3 slimes. ''Reward: Iron Ore x10, Small Fur x10, 500G, New Recipe (Leather Hat, Shirt) First pot of gold Quest Text: Go to work! I hope you can pay me back 5000G before I die. Oh, almost forgot, we vampires do not die. I wish you good luck. Reward: New Map (Volcano of Wrath/Easy, Everlasting Glacier/Easy, Howling Heights/Easy, Desert of Silence/Easy) Business is booming Quest Text: The war between the Chili Kingdom and Lemon Kingdom is about to start! I hope you are ready for this. BTW, don't forget to pay me back 10000G. Reward: New Decoration, New Map (Concealed Church/Easy, Wailing Dungeon/Easy) Preorder Quest Text: Purchase Boss Skill Preorder Lv1, it will speed up crafting, hope it will help you pay the debt faster. Reward: Branch x10, Iron Ore x10 Auto Work Quest Text: Purchase Boss Skill Auto work, it will speed up crafting, hope it will help you pay the debt faster. Reward: Oak Branch x20, Copper Ore x20 Quartermaster Please provide 5 Cheese for dinner. 3000G We need 10 Coffee Beans. 10000G We need 20 Wheat ASAP. 10000G Sub Mark: Game of the Hero Quest Text: Give me a weapon, the most basic sharpened branch would do. This is my first step to become the Hero. Remuneration is 100G (or 10G? Been altered) Reward: 10G, New Staff (Mark) Hope: Helmet Lover Quest Text: Helmets look awesome on me. I want a Wooden Helmet. Reward: 200G, New Staff (Hope) Joker: Unfunny Man Quest Text: I need a job desperately. For only 200G I will work for you. Reward: New Staff (Joker) Luna: Destroyed Picnic Quest Text: I was enjoying my cheese platter in the forest, all of a sudden a Rat soldier showed up and robbed me! You have to avenge me! Reward: 200G, New Staff (Luna) Papaya: Wandering Son Quest Text: I will join the army of Lemon Kingdom in order to stay away from my nagging mother. However, I need some handy equipment first, I want to order a Wooden Shield. Reward: 25G, New Staff (Papaya) Pamela: Trainee Mage Quest Text: I'm going to magic school. I need 1 Oak Wand with Wind Element. This is my first magic wand, I accept nothing less than the best. Reward: New Staff (Pamela) Gau: Gau Gau Quest Text: Gau, Gau, 2 Monster Dust, I want to turn into a monster. Reward: 200G, New Staff (Gau) Oven: The Workaholic Quest Text: All I want is working, working and nonstop working. I want Hot Cocoa to stay sharp for my work. Reward: New Staff (Oven), New Recipe (Energy Bell) Lady next door: Home Cuisine Quest Text: Do you have Milk? I can make great cheese with Milk Reward: Salt x3, New Recipe (Cheese) Old Lady: Family Dinner Quest Text: All I need is Honey for my family dinner, I will trade my oven gloves for it. Reward: New Recipe (Heat Gloves) Available after conpleting Tobho sub quest 3 Alex: ''' '''The geologist 1 Quest Text: Mining is my passion. If you collect Silver Ore for me, I will give you my pickaxe recipe. Reward: New Recipe (Junior Pickaxe) The geologist 2 Quest text: Mining is my passion. If you collect White Ore for me, I will give you my pickaxe recipe. Reward: New Recipe(Junior Pickaxe) Enthusiastic Lumberjack Hand saw maintenance guide 1 Quest Text: How could you treat your tools like this! You have to take care of your hand saws with Rain Drop. Reward: New Recipe (Junior Handsaw) Hand saw maintenance guide 2 Quest Text: How could you treat your tools like this! You have to take care of your hand saws with Soft Leather. Reward: New Recipe (Senior Handsaw) Hand saw maintenance guide 3 Quest Text: How could you treat your tools like this! You have to take care of your hand saws with Elf's Dust Reward: New Recipe (Lucky handsaw) Leaf: Path to the Herb-Master 1 Quest Text: I am an hebalist apprentice and I need to collect 3 Herbs for study. I'm short on cash, but I will give you the recipe of Potion in return. Reward: Potion x1, New Recipe (Small Bottle, Potion) Path to the Herb-Master 2 Quest Text: Although Potions work great on injuries, they don't have effects on negative status, Please help me collect 3 Antidote Herbs. Reward: New Recipe (Antidote, Paralyze Heal, Stun Heal, Espresso) Path to the Herb-Master 3 Quest Text: I have to make a Hi-Potion for my Herbal exam. Where can I get 3 Hi-herbs? Reward: New Staff (Leaf), New Recipe (Hi-Potion, Eye Drop, Mint, Big Bottle) Ice: ''' '''Adventurer From Snow Country 1 Quest Text: My hometown is too cold. Please give me the Fire Element Traveler's Shirt. I will teach you how to make Ice Cream in return. Reward: New Recipe (Ice Cream) Adventurer From Snow Country 2 Quest Text: My hometown is too cold. Please give me the Fire element Traveler's Hat. I will teach you how to make Hot Cocoa in return. Reward: New Recipe (Hot Cocoa) Adventurer From Snow Country 3 Quest text: My hometown is too cold. Please give me the Heat Glove. I will teach you how to make roasts. Reward: New Staff (Ice), New Recipe () Sandal: Enchant Master 1 Quest Text: Enchanting a weapon will significantly enhance the attack power. For only 3 Fire Ores, I will give you my legendary enchanting recipe. Reward: New Recipe (Fire Essence, Ice Essence, Wind Essence, Earth Essence, Light Essence, Dark Essence) Enchant Master 2 Quest Text: 3 Ice Essence with a little bit technology transfer frees, you can get my legendary enchanting recipe, what are you waiting for! Reward: New Staff (Sandal), New Recipe(Fire Stone, Ice Stone, Wind Stone, Earth Stone, Light Stone, Dark Stone) Tobho: ''' '''Senior Blacksmith 1 Quest Text: I have heard a lot of this weapon shop. But without 1 furnace and 1 forge this can not be called a weapon shop! Reward: New Recipe (Iron Ingot, Iron Sword, Iron Hammer, Wooden Shield) Senior Blacksmith 2 Quest Text: Iron weapon crafting is the fundamental for every blacksmith. Show me what you are capable of, make 1 Sword with ATK over 10! Reward: New Recipe (Knuckles, Stone Sword, Iron Axe, Iron Shield, Spear) Senior Blacksmith 3 Quest Text: Enchanting Weapons is art. Show me what you are capable of, make 1 Iron Shield with any magic DEF more than 7! Reward: New Recipe (Foreign Blade, Evil Knuckles, Lucille, Bonebreaker, Leather Hood, Leather Armor) Senior Blacksmith 4 Quest Text: A good blacksmith makes weapons with great quality. Show me what you are capable of, give me 3 Bonebreakers with ATK over 30 Reward: New Recipe (Copper Ingot, Pure Sword, Iron Helmet, Iron Armor) Senior Blacksmith 5 Quest Text: The study should never end for a good Blacksmith. Show me what you are capable of, make 3 ice element Iron Helmets! Reward: New Recipe (Hamstring, 10t, Sickle, Dexterity Knuckles) Senior Blacksmith 6 Quest Text: Have you learned how to process copper? Show me what you are capable of, make 3 Hamstrings with ATK over 40! Reward: New Recipe (Steel Ingot, Skilled Blade, Iron Bladed Sword, Steel Hammer, Pofu) Senior Blacksmith 7 Quest Text: Have you mastered the copper crafting? Show me what you are capable of, make 3 Soldier's Armor with DEF over 80! Reward: New Recipe (Helmet of Faith, Armor of Faith, Aegis Shield, Wolf Fang, Shovel) Senior Blacksmith 8 Quest Text: Are you an all-around blacksmith? Show me what you are capable of, make 5 Genji Helmets with Fire DEF over 35! Reward: New Recipe () Senior Blacksmith Quest Text: make 3 Hamstrings with ATK over 40! Reward: New Recipe (Stell Ingot, Skilled Blade, Iron Bladed Sword, Steel Hammer, Pofu) Lee: Magic Research 1 Quest Text: I need 2 Earth Essence for my research. I'm counting on you. Reward: 100G, New Recipe (Oak Wand, Beginner's Wand) Magic Research 2 Quest text: My research is going well. It will really be helpful if you can find 1 honey. Reward: 200G, New Recipe (Recovery Wand, Sleeping Beauty) Magic Research 3 Quest text: You want to know about my research? That is highly classified, however, I do need 3 Bat Wings. Reward: 600G, New Recipe (Protect Wand, Skeleton Wand, Floppy Hat, Apprentice Shirt) Magic Research 4 Quest text: Maybe I should not continue working on my research, but there is nothing I can do now. Hey, give me 1 Elf's dust. Reward: 1000G, New Recipe (Bullet Wand, Magic Prosthesis) Magic Research 5 Quest text: My research haunts me at night. I need 3 Hot Cocoa's. Reward: 1000G, New Recipe (Mage Hat, Mage's Coat, Magic Shell, Apprentice Wand) Ezio: ''' '''Assassins' Creed Quest Text: My partner broke his leg when jumping down the roof. Please give me 3 Hi-Potions. Reward: New Recipe (Blood Knuckles, Poison Knuckles) Mysterious large orders Quext Next: I need 20 Soldier's Armor Reward: New Recipe ( ) Pite: Mysterious Large Orders 1 Quest Text: I've brought you a big order! 10 Iron Swords. Do not ask who is the buyer. Reward: 2000G, New Recipe (Soldier Sword, Military Shield, Warrior's Helmet, Soldier's Armor) Mysterious Large Orders 2 Quest Text: The last batch of weapons was very good. I need 20 Soldier's Armor. No I can't tell you the Buyer's name. Reward: 5000G, New Recipe (Lancer, War Hammer, Genji Helmet, Genji Armor) Mysterious Large Orders 3 Quest Text: Alright, for today's order, I would like 30 Military Shields. My client is loaded. Reward: 10000G, New Recipe (Cavalry Shield, Fighter's Spear, Genji Sword, Spadone ) Leather Trader: Acquisition of fur 1 Quest Text: We are in need of a large amount of leather. Do you happen to have 3 Small Leather? Reward: 50G, New Recipe (Small Leather) Acquisition of fur 2 Quest Text: ''We are in need of a large amount of leather. Do you happen to have 3 Soft Leather? (Note: despite asking for Soft Leather, the quest actually requires 3 Soft Fur) ''Reward: ''100G, New Recipe (Soft Leather) '''Acquisition of fur 3' Quest Text: We are in need of a large amount of leather. Do you happen to have 3 Warm Leather? Reward: 300G, New Recipe Drug Researcher: Potion Research Quest Text: I need some materials for my new potion. Please get me 3 Moonwort. Reward: 300G, New Recipe () Coco: ''' '''Fashion Queen 1 Quest Text: A weapon shop? Sounds old-fashioned ... Anyway, do you sell Fire Rat Hide? It's on trend now. Reward: 1000G, New Recipe (Focus Ring, Defense Ring) Fashion Queen 2 Quest Text: I saw someone wearing ear studs made from Cactus Thorn, go get me one. Reward: 2000G, New Recipe () Kate: ''' '''Commission from the tailor shop 1 Quest Text: Do you sell leather here? I need 2 Small Leather to make armor. Reward: 200G, New Recipe (Traveler's Hat, Traveler's Shirt) Commission from the tailor shop 2 Quest Text: By any chance, do you have 10 Small Feathers? Reward: 500G, New Recipe (Pirate Head Scarf, Pirate's Shirt) Commission from the tailor shop Quest Text: Please give me 4 Soft Leather Reward: 1000G, New Recipe(Bard's Hat, Cat Ears, Entire Package, Bard's Shirt) Hehan: ' The messenger send by elves ''Quest Text: I can communicate with Elves, They said as long as you give back the Elf's Dust you stolen from then, they will overlook the fact that you bullied them repeatly. Reward: New Recipe (Fire Emblem, Ice Emblem, Wind Emblem, Earth Emblem) Mean Lady: Quest Text: You were saying you have evidence that I broke you window? ... give me 1000G as protection fee. Reward: New Recipe (Strength Lock) Reward: New Recipe (Dexterity Lock) Reward: New Recipe (Ingelligence Lock) Reward: New Recipe (Vitality Lock) Reward: New Recipe (Luck Lock) Reward: New Recipe (HP Lock) Oakley Quest Text: Give me Evil Knuckle, let me teach you how to work! Reward: PendantPendantPendant Give me Apprentice Shirt, let me teach you how to work! Reward: BeltRibbonSword Ring Let me join this weapon shop, let me teach you how to work! Reward: RingRingRingRibbon new staff make 5 Genji Helmet with Fire DEF over 35! Reward: IngotSwordKnucklesof Fury Clyde: The robber. as long as I have a ChestMonster Key. new staff Elsa Newlyweds Reward: Twinkle Gemstone Staff '''Gau 1) Quest Text: Gau, Gau, 3 Soft Fur, I want to turn into a monster. Reward: Unlock One Skill Slot, New Recipe () 2) Quest Text: Gau, Gau, 3 Magic Feathers, I want to turn into a monster. Reward: Unlock One Skill Slot, New Recipe (Peeling Knife) 3) Quest Text: Gau, Gau, with the skill Spy Eyes, I want to turn into a monster. Reward: Unlock One Skill Slot, New Recipe (Taxidermy Knife) Hope 1) Quest Text: Helmets look awesome on me. I want an Iron Helmet. Reward: Unlock One Skill slot. 2) Quest Text: Helmets look awesome on me. I want a Warrior's Helmet. Reward: Unlock One Skill slot. 3) Quest Text: Helmets look awesome on me. I want a Genji Helmet. Reward: Unlock One Skill slot. Joker 1) Quest Text: I want to be a fun person. Show me the Fire Lizard, I heard that monster is hilarious. R''eward:'' Unlock One Skill slot. 2) Quest Text: I want to be a fun person. Show me the Ghost, I heard that monster is hilarious. Reward: Unlock One Skill slot. Lisa 1) Quest Text: I dreamed about eating Ice Cream last night... I'm hungry now... I will tell you my secret to stay skinny. Reward: Unlock One Skill slot, New Recipe (Tight Belt) 2) I dreamed about eating Lollipop last night...I'm hungry now...I will give you my secret accessory recipe. Reward: Unlock One Skill slot, New Recipe ( ) Mark 1) Quest Text: I Want to be strong! Even the Hero himself was as clumsy as me at the beginning. I will defeat 10 slimes. Reward: Unlock One Skill slot, New Recipe (Oak Stick) 2) Quest Text: The Hero needs to constantly challenge himself. I will challenge the Boss monsters one day, but first, I will beat 1 Rat Soldier. Reward: Unlock One Skill slot, New Recipe (Magic Stick) Oven 1) Quest Text: All I want is working, working and nonstop working. I want Concentrate Debut to stay shard for my work. Reward: Unlock One Skill slot, New Recipe () Papaya 1) Quest Text: You have no idea how happy I am in here, maybe we should celebrate. Perhaps some Roast Meat? Let's Party! Reward: Unlock One Skill slot. 2) Quest Text: You have no idea how happy I am in here, maybe we should celebrate. Perhaps some Fried Egg? Let's Party! Reward: Unlock One Skill slot. Sandal 1) Quest text: I'm short on cash recently. Why don't you lend me 20000G, I'll pay you back ASAP. Reward: Unlock One Skill slot, New Recipe () Kehan You can defeat Dynamic Armor? EmblemEmblem Ice I want a Entire Package Reward: New Recipe (Hamburger) I heard that I will never be cold again if I have Ice Emblem. Reward: New Recipe (Luxurious Stew) Ritz Please give me a Military Shield Bush With 10000G, I will open your mind. Reward: New Recipe (Apprentice Ring, Sharing Pendant) With 20000G, I will open your mind. Reward: New Recipe (Expert Ring, Collaborating Pendant) Leaf: Please give me 3 Chili Reward: New Recipe (Adrenaline) Help me to prepare 10 Antidote. Reward: New Recipe (Remedy) I will consider you as my best friend if you can find me 3 Yggdrasil Leaves Reward: New Recipe (X-Potion) Elsa A Christmas Gift Box. Reward: Category:Weapon Shop Fantasy Wiki